Boards, in particular such from wood or a wood-containing material, are nowadays employed in the most varied of applications. In order for the boards to be visually appealing and to be adaptable to the requirements of the application, a flexible edge strip is often adhesively placed over the narrow edges of said boards, and flexible cover boards or strips are often adhesively placed over the large faces. Furniture for the kitchen or the bathroom is very often made from such boards, for example.
As used herein, substrate is understood to include in particular such planar objects as the mentioned boards from wood or a wood-containing material, furthermore hollow-core boards, sometimes also referred to as a workpiece. The adhesive treatment of exposed edges of a planar object, in particular of such a planar object from wood or a wood-containing material, using an edge strip, in order to generate a visually appealing and durable impact, is usually referred to as edge-banding. The exposed edges are typically the narrow edges of the product.
Edge-banding machines are available for the production of substrates of this type, or of boards of this type, respectively. There are machines which are capable of providing the large face of the boards with cover boards or cover tapes, and there are machines which are intended for providing the narrow edges with the edge strip. Machines which are capable of carrying out both the processes are also known.